


wrap your arms around me, baby boy

by coffeewithhoney



Category: supermega
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top!Ryan, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Matt, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewithhoney/pseuds/coffeewithhoney
Summary: He starts moving his hips harder and faster, making Matt whimper and mew with every movement.“You feel so good baby boy”Matt blushes even harder and gently grasps at Ryan’s sides, lovingly squeezing the little pudge there, and helping guide ryan’s hips. He likes being Ryan’s baby boy, of course, but he especially likes being Ryan’s good baby boy.Despite rolling his eyes for years at all the “Matt is such a twink” jokes, even matt has to admit that he really is ‘such a twink’ for his Ryan. Something about his warm eyes, gazing down at him lovingly when matt is whimpering mess, his husky thighs, hugging on either side of Matt’s torso as he fucked into matt so perfectly, in a way that only Ryan could, and his strong hands exploring the expanse of his body, from head to toe, studying, like a raptor, what makes matt keen, which spots he likes squished or kissed or massaged.





	wrap your arms around me, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little bit nervous to share this, bc I’m self conscious of my writing and this is filthy, but please lemme know if you like it!

As he sunk down further, he felt so full. God, he loves this, letting out a deep satisfied groan as the thickest part of Matt’s cock stretches out his pussy so perfectly, like it does every time. But honestly, that’s not even the best part, the best part is hearing matt’s soft pants and whimpers. Ryan stays there for a moment, bottomed out, and takes the time to appreciate the man lying under him. He giggles at matt’s scrunched up his face, obviously already loving this, already feeling so blissed out. Ryan softly rubs his hands over the expanse of Matt’s perfect body, gently kneading his bicep on one side, while going in for a sneak attack on the other, teasing matt’s peck before honing in on his nipple.

  
Matt opens his eyes at this, only to have them flutter shut, as Ryan gives an experimental roll of his hips.  
With a self satisfied smirk, ryan rolls his hips again, relishing in the way Matt softly gasps.

  
“Oh no!” Ryan remarks cheekily, cupping the younger boys face as he continues to slowly rock his hips- “is baby boy okay? Is it already too much for baby? Maybe we should call it a day-”

  
Matt can just hear how proud Ryan is of himself as he sits all the way down on Matt’s dick, and stops moving.

  
Immediately Matt is whining, wiggling his hips to try to get ryan moving again.”R-Ry...Please don’t stop. It feels s’good !”  
His voice cracks as ryan, the asshole that he is, sits up so that the head is just barely in his slick pussy, before he quickly drops down on matt’s dick again, HARD.

“-Oh God ryan! Yes please, you feel so good! You fuck me so good”

  
Ryan can’t help the mischievous chuckle that escapes him, but it quickly morphes into a groan. Swallowing hard at how matt’s cock hits him so deep, He’s pretty sure they’re at A spot territory. He takes a moment to appreciate just how perfect Matt’s cock feels inside of him. He swiveles his hips in a circular motion, eyes drifting closed and letting out a deep sigh before getting back to the task at hand.

  
He starts moving his hips harder and faster, making Matt whimper and mew with every movement.

  
“You feel so good baby boy”

  
Matt blushes even harder and gently grasps at Ryan’s sides, lovingly squeezing the little pudge there, and helping guide ryan’s hips. He likes being Ryan’s baby boy, of course, but he especially likes being Ryan’s good baby boy.

  
Despite rolling his eyes for years at all the “Matt is such a twink” jokes, even matt has to admit that he really is ‘such a twink’ for his Ryan. Something about his warm eyes, gazing down at him lovingly when matt is whimpering mess, his husky thighs, hugging on either side of Matt’s torso as he fucked matt so perfectly, in a way that only Ryan could, and his strong hands exploring the expanse of his body, from head to toe, studying, like a raptor, what makes matt keen, which spots he likes squished or kissed or massaged.

  
All of this flows through his mind, but he also feels so here with ryan in this very moment, dazed he pulls ryan down into a kiss only breaking it to let out a shuddering gasp.

  
“Ahh f-fuck ryan-”

  
Ryan can’t help the satisfied smirk growing on his face as he completely wrecks his boyfriend. He is locked and loaded and ready to kill. He hones in, diving into matt’s neck, kissing and nipping at it while starting to work himself that much faster. Matt instinctually grips his hips tighter, losing himself as he fucks into the warmest core of Ryan, hitting a bit deeper, a bit harder than before.

  
It always surprises Ryan when he comes just from Matt’s cock fucking into him so deep, but he comes nonetheless in this moment, letting out a rugged groan as he feels his pussy contractions, squeezing at Matt, making it that much better for the both of them. Ryan doesn’t even stop to catch his breath, not when he hears matt whimpering like that, so desperate and needy for his daddy’s pussy. After panting for a good minute on matt’s neck as he fights to keep fucking him with the same vim and vigor, he hears Matt starting to lose it below him, pants getting louder, one hand desperately scratching at his back.

  
“Ahh-hh a-ah ryan! You feel so good!” He can already feel Ryan’s smug grin on his neck. Ryan knows Matt won’t last much longer, he relishes at how good it feels to destroy matt’s cock. He rocks harder back into matt’s thrusts, matt feels nothing but ryan’s warmth, as he desperately cants his hips.

  
Ryan licks his lips before leaning up to matt with his hot breath in his ear. “You can do it baby boy. Be a good boy okay, you can let daddy make you feel good.” Matt lets out a strained noise as he pulls ryan back into his thrusts as hard as he can. “Let daddy make you come, baby. Come for daddy.” gently tugging at his baby boy’s hair, the way he knows drives him crazy.

  
Matt’s vision goes white, hips stuttering sloppily, choking out a “r-ry-ryan!!” as he loses himself, releasing into ryan’s tight heat. Ryan has been doing this long enough to know how to work him through it perfectly. Even as Matt’s hips slow, waves of pleasure wash over him, ryan dutifully fucks him through it, lavishing the feeling of Matt’s come coating the warm walls of his pussy.

Matt falls limp against the pillows behind him. Ryan chuckles, still rocking his hips gently, before stopping, sinking down all the way and pressing loving kisses to Matt's face. Matt brings one of his hands up to Ryan's face to guide him to his lips. They continue to make out languidly, Matt’s other hand still tenderly grasping a ryan’s hip, rubbing soothingly at where his tight grip had turned his flesh an angry red.

  
“Someone seems to be happy that daddy’s on birth control, huh baby?” Ryan coos softly leaning back to look at Matt's face, all flushed and flustered, just the way Ryan likes. Matt lets out a blissful sigh, smiles bashfully as he nods his head. “Do you like that baby? Do you like being able to come right in daddy’s pussy? Filling me up so good and deep?”

  
Matt giggles as Ryan plants soft kisses on his cheek. God, he is such a little whore for Ryan.

“Now come over here and suck daddy’s cock.” Matt licked his lips hungrily. He did enjoy sucking ryan’s dick, very much. He loved it when his daddy made him feel good, but secretly, he almost enjoyed it more when Ryan used him for his own pleasure, like a little fucktoy, like a little slut. Like when Matt would get on his knees in front of Ryan, holding matt still as he mercilessly facefucked him.

“Baby look up at me while sucking daddy’s cock” Matt’s wide eyes stair up so glassy and perfect at Ryan adoringly. “That’s my good baby boy.” Ryan strokes he hand through Matt’s hair, before grasping some and giving it a light tug. Matt gives a devastating moan, sending vibrations up Ryan’s dick, causing him to buck a bit harder into Matt’s perfect mouth. He can’t help it, especially not when matt’s making those noises. Those greedy slurping noises as he sucks frantically at ryan’s cock, lapping at the head, taking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it like it is what he was put on earth to do.

  
Ryan doesn’t want matt to see how he’s absolutely destroying ryan right now. So greedy to make Ryan feel good, so greedy to suck ryan’s dick, so greedy in how he sucks on his dick in earnest, rolling his tongue over the head of Ryan's cock in devastating circles.

  
Matt’s knees are really starting to ache, but he couldn’t care less, not now, when Ryan is pulling his hair, roughly pulling matt farther on his perfect cock.  
“Oh baby, you feel so good, gonna make me come if you keep that up”

  
Matt smiles proudly, with eyes tearing up from sucking ryan with more vigor. sloppy in his enjoyment of Ryan, spit running down his chin, relishing at how hard and perfect ryan feels. Ryan bucks his hips faster and faster when he lets out the most beautiful noises Matt has ever heard.

  
Ryan’s hip stutter, but he keeps working his cock deep into Matt’s mouth through his orgasm. His hips start to slow down, pulling away slightly from matt. Matt chases Ryan for a moment before pulling off of him, giving Ryan a satisfied grin before giving a sweet kiss to Ryan’s softening length.

Ryan tussles Matt’s hair and helps him to his feet, wrapping him up in a loving embrace, gripping him tightly and peppering kisses all over matt’s face. He gently presses his lips to matthew's, rests his forehead against matt’s and lets out a quiet little “I love you”

  
Matt smiles, and pecks ryan’s lips again before uttering a tender “I love you too, Ryan”

**Author's Note:**

> A Couple Notes:
> 
> -I am a transmasc person myself, and these are the terms that I am comfortable with when referring to my own body, but it is always important to ask your partner(s) which terms they are comfortable with for their own genitalia, especially when you have a trans partner(s)
> 
> -if any of the language in this piece makes you uncomfortable, I’m sorry, if you let me know, I’d be happy to hear what language other’s are more comfortable with for any future writings.
> 
> -I use penile terms to refer to the organ typically called the clitoris in afab individuals. So instead of clit, I usually use words such as dick/cock/etc.
> 
> -they don’t use a condom in this, but it’s important to note that while taking T may reduce the chance of an afab person getting pregnant, it is NOT a means of birth control, so make sure to talk to your doctor about means of birth control if you wish to have unprotected sex.


End file.
